


Knowing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is thankful, near the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

Roy looked up into the eyes of his lover, finding the soft peace there. They'd been together so long, finding the right rhythm for their life. Lian had grown up well, eventually becoming a Titan in her own right. She'd loved having Dick as another father, once the two men had firmly committed to each other.

Now, coming so close to the end of life lived well but hard, Roy thought how different it could have gone...and thanked the Spirits that Dick had, at last, chosen him. The idea of a life apart would have been hell on earth.


End file.
